Unexpected
by runaway angel
Summary: *a/n & audio play link added* An unexpected moment between Tidus and Yuna leaves the vibrant Rikku in confusion and tears.
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: Square owns everything.

A/N: Hi! This is my first fic! Yah… It kinda sucks… I just thought that I should write about my fave FFX character, Rikku. I already had suspicions that she had a crush on Tidus since the start of the game. Don't want to give too much spoilers about the game so check it out yourselves. Anyway, on with the fic.

Unexpected 

Convincing herself that Tidus and Yuna were just friends was not that hard. She was indeed the lively and optimistic Rikku. Why think about things negatively. Sure, Tidus seemed to carry a torch for the young summoner, but still, it was too impossible.

Tidus. He was strange. He often claimed that he came from the land of Zanarkand, the crowded city filled with lights, the city wherein nighttime wasn't a time for sleep, and the city, which was destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago. 

She had always assumed that it was an effect of his close contact with Sin. But Sin's poison didn't explain his countless urgings to scream and cry. He was really weird. But what was weirder was the fact that she had fallen for him. 

Then there was Yuna...

Yuna's heart only contained Spira, her beloved homeland. She loved her people so much that she was willing to sacrifice her life for the destruction of Sin. Her journey was to obtain the Ultimate Summon for the defeat of Sin, not to find love.

Her mind could deceive her but her eyes could not.

She knew she shouldn't have gone to check on them. But Lulu insisted on her doing so. Reluctantly, she went to the nearby lake in the forest. She heard a gentle sobbing. Quietly, she hid against the tree and tried to see who it was. It was Yuna, crying uncontrollably, amidst the shallow waters. She wanted to go to her, see what was wrong and comfort her beloved cousin. But a familiar voice stopped her and kept her hiding behind the tree. Yuna was not alone. 

"Yuna." Tidus caringly said while placing his gloved hands on her shoulders.

"This isn't happening. This is impossible." The sixteen-year old girl thought. But then, the unexpected happened. Tidus, the man of her dreams, gently placed his soft lips against Yuna's. Yuna seemed startled at first but began kissing him back passionately.

Rikku tried her best to fight the urge to cry. Jealousy and hurt panged her heart. She couldn't bring herself up to hate Yuna. She couldn't get mad at her. It wasn't her fault that Tidus fell in love with her.

"If only he hadn't fell out of our ship when Sin attacked. Then he would have never been washed ashore at the village of Besaid. Then he would have never met Yuna. I would be the one in his arms right now and not Yuna. If only I have saved him." Rikku cursed herself for thinking such selfish and cruel thoughts. "The past, it can never be changed. All I am and will ever be to him is a friend." Sighing, Rikku walked away.

The previous sobbing of desperation and misery was replaced of that of a broken heart.


	2. Additional A/N & Unexpected Audio Play

*edited - 5/9/03 - changed the links to the audio play*

**Author's note:** No, this isn't chapter 2. I have no intentions at all to continue this. I just had something important to say. First of all, I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed this. I never thought this little fic would reach more than 30 reviews. This was my first fic and was written way before the English version of the game was released. So in other words, it was kinda crappy.

Anyways, TamTu Bui, an amateur radioplay producer, made an audio drama based on this story of mine. I must say, it was really well done. They were able to make such a beautiful audio play out of my crappy short fic. If you want to hear it, you can download it at:

**www.voiceacting.co.uk/bvp/rp/BVP-ffx-unexpexted.mp3**

or here:

**files.villagephotos.com/download/?file_id=22290******

Check out TamTu's productions page too! He made other FF audio plays as well. They're pretty good!

**www.tidus.tk/**

**www.voiceacting.co.uk/bvp/**

Thanks again for all the sweet reviews. I love you guys! Now I'm off to finish my FFVIII fics. Till then! ^_~


End file.
